Gumdrop Watterson
Gumdrop Watterson is one of the kids of Gumballand Carrie Watterson. He is the twin brother ofGummie Watterson. Appearance At 17 years old, Gumdrop looks almost identical to his father when he was 12. He has blue fur with a tuft of hair at his forehead, like his father does now, and six whiskers. Instead of a sweater, Gumdrop wears an orange T-shirt with a blue long-sleeved undershirt. He also wears blue jeans and orange sneakers. Gumdrop also always wears a white skull necklace, which he got at a young age. The Demon's House Gumdrop is one of the main characters in The Demon's House, along with Sindy, Marmalade, and Jackson Relationships Skye Watterson Skye enjoys hugging him because she finds him to be adorable. This makes him blush a lot. Carine Watterson Gumdrop is probably the male whom Carine despises the least. She does act meanly to him when Marissa is around, but softens up in Marissa's absence. It's possible that Gumdrop and Carine have incestous feelings for each other, as Marissa once caught them kissing when spying on Gumdrop. Mortimer Watterson They both like each other, but sometimes, Mortimer teases him. Fangirls Sophie She has a crush on Gumdrop, but she burns his tongue whenever kissing him because she is a fire lass. Lyon She also has a crush on Gumdrop as she likes to hug him often. Bubbles She also has a crush on Gumdrop, and he sometimes returns the feelings. Wife In the future, Gumdrop fathers three children by three different women. Amy Shadowthourne Amy has a crush on Gumdrop and lives inside his body, an act that makes him gain his shadow powers. Alexandra Alex Powers and Abilities Gumdrop has powers thanks to his friend, Amy Shadowthourne. Whenever she possesses his body, he becomes powerful and has demonic powers. One day, he uses this power against Carine because she picks on him alot, but he comes to regret his actions because he hurts Carine and gets grounded. Gallery Gumdrop katy by kainsword shadowkan-d4s02y9.jpg Gumdrop and charcoal anime style by rushingtsunami2004-daewn4o.jpg|Anime Gumdrop by honey puff-d50okpl.png A bet to regret gumdrop and amy by cartoondude95-d4vh6ev.jpg Ask gumdrop 1 by cartoondude95-d5cze7p.jpg Oc sketch dump by cartoondude95-d4proam.jpg Kids by cartoondude95-d4v8f86.jpg Watterson kids photo by cartoondude95-d4ragoz.jpg The daycare by cartoondude95-d52iz23.jpg Gift to great drawers by mrbda241-d4v1ija.png A gift for you by cartoondude95-d4ux0rj.jpg Tawog oc flipnote by mrbda241-d56ye2m.gif Tawog comic the cake pg 2 by cartoondude95-d52m3gj.jpg Tawog comic the cake pg 1 by cartoondude95-d50rajx.jpg Tawog future oc dump by cartoondude95-d53qxqs.jpg Untitled drawing by punk pinky tawog-d665crn.png Going to the park by mrbda241-d526sz5.jpg Meeting the gang by mrbda241-d52ycux.jpg Siblings by cartoondude95-d4v78cm.jpg Playing with friends by mrbda241-d4w5ifg.jpg New comic preview by cartoondude95-d4xwkw5.jpg demonic_stalker_by_xjayesharkyx-d577du0.png gumdrop__amy_vs_jericho_berserk_by_mrbda241-d55g8ww.jpg 97875754763567887654.png Latish gift happy b day ranae by cartoondude95-d54tjhj.jpg Callob slender sleep over by cartoondude95-d5d7zvj.jpg So bored by kuddlyfatality-d53acgl.jpg Some sketches and stuff by kuddlyfatality-d530r19.jpg Okashina gumdrop by kunehokun-d5k5bnr.jpg Being chased by kuddlyfatality-d54dx3a.jpg Another sketch by kuddlyfatality-d501uqk.jpg A day at the beach by cartoondude95-d51s1lf.jpg A bet to regret colored by kuddlyfatality-d5133r9.jpg Oc doodles 2 by cartoondude95-d512o67.jpg Future problems by cartoondude95-d4zaiuy.jpg Hey gummy by multipersonall-d520cj0.jpg random_doodles_by_cartoondude95-d525noi.jpg gumball_carrie_fanchildren_by_cartoondude95-d4l3nal.jpg gumdrop_pen_sketches_by_cartoondude95-d5044xv.jpg it__s_happened_again_by_cartoondude95-d51a586.jpg ready_for_the_beach_by_cartoondude95-d51lrny.jpg the_bath_by_cartoondude95-d4oz8nv.jpg phantom_limbs_by_tythetasmaniantiger1-d4k52c4.jpg Anime 8.png|Old Anime Grounded by theamazinggexdude-d50b7xi.png Gumdrop watterson by edbv-d7dxcdg.png Hey little sis by valleyfire626-d530ddh.png Don t forget to knock by cartoondude95-d57eze1.png Sleeper hold by cartoondude95-d50uhkd.jpg Tawog oc gxc fankids tobey watterson by ssjgumball-daehsmv.jpg The clubhouse by cartoondude95-d4pmu6u.jpg The nurse by cartoondude95-d4vdglx.jpg Profile picture by gumdropw plz-d5bdq1s.png Happy halloween by mrbda241-d5jliho.jpg Showdown in little elmore by wani ramirez-d5pajbq.jpg No one will know by wani ramirez-d5w4ufg.jpg Beach selfie 1 by marches45-d6wi32o.jpg Gumballxcarrie one big happy family by wani ramirez-d5xxdra.jpg Omg fanchildren by wani ramirez-d5tn3tn.jpg Fankid doodles 3 by doctorwii-d65y1rl.png Almeetsamy by pumpkinlol-d716fy3.png Freestyle tawog doodle dump by filthyphantom-d696hpb.jpg We need to have a talk unfinished by cartoondude95-d50ly80.jpg The outfit by doctorwii-d66240l.png Cat fight by wani ramirez-d5uuxy5.jpg Tawog comic the visit page 3 by cartoondude95-d4qjuz2.jpg The original eight by pumpkinlol-dasz174.png The dilemma by theamazinggexdude-d4wjnvf.png The betrayal by cartoondude95-d50uvzc.jpg Gumdrop doodles by cartoondude95-d50uml9.jpg Gumdrop and carine by cartoondude95-d4zlbcx.png Birthday present by cartoondude95-d4tpkhw.jpg Request to cartoondude95 by myday2013-d5txc43.png images (8).jpeg Category:Crossover Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:TAWOG Characters Category:TAWOG Character Category:TAWOG OCS Category:Wattersons Category:FanFiction Category:Female Characters Category:Females